Green Star
by DaughterOfDarkness2
Summary: ~What happens when an abused girl from America comes to Hogwarts, and when the girl walks into the Potion Master's life will he shut her out or let her in? Can she win the heart of the cold vampire bat? SS/OC Rated R for sexual content WIP r.r~
1. The Arrival

Disclaimer-I am not the God like form of J.K. Rowling unfortunately! I am merely having a little fun with her characters, woo it's a party in here! The plot is mine and so is Audrey but other than that I'm just playing in J.K's world.  
  
This is my first fanfic be gentle constructive criticism only please! And trust me I know my grammar sucks!  
  
Green Star Chapter one  
  
She burst into Hogwarts two hours late. Students were in their quarters and the feast was way over. She ran a hand through her shimmering long dirty blonde hair and sighed. "Why the hell am I here?" She asked herself out loud as she went in search of the Headmasters office.  
Her name was Audrey Belivein. She technically was a 7th year but her mind was more, as we would say 'advanced'. She came from America, she was sent to Hogwarts when her mother died. Her father killed her mother, and the memory was still fresh in her mind.  
  
She blinked her eyes to off set the tears welling in the purple sea that her gaze held. She inherited them from her mother, her eyes. A deep violet shade, with specks of lighter purple, her mother was part Veela, and well her father was.. just plain evil.  
  
She turned a corner and ran straight into something rigid, a person, and a very black-cloaked individual. "GOD DAMN IT WHY ARE PEOPLE ALWAYS IN MY FUCKING GOD DAMN WAY!" she raged as she took off leaving a very confused mess of black behind.  
  
"What in bloody hell was that?" Severus Snape asked himself. He knew it couldn't be a student he never saw her before and last time he checked THAT was not the school uniform. Bewildered he took off to the Headmaster to chat about this little encounter.  
  
It took Audrey a good fifteen minutes to find the gargoyle statue that was described in the letter sent to her. She reached her pale hand out to touch it and before she did it moved. She retracted her hand to her chest as she spun around only to find what she was looking for. "Ahh, good evening, Audrey I trust your trip was all right?" beamed Dumbledore in a reassuring voice. She flung himself into his arms engulfing him in a hug.  
  
"I missed you Uncle Albus" He was taken aback by this and stopped to look her over under his half moon spectacles. He spoke softly, "I missed you too dear." He turned only to see his beloved potions master walk up with the look of perplexity spread out on his worn face. Dumbledore chucked "Severus that face suits you well."  
  
Snape turned and pointed a long bony finger at Audrey "YOU!" Audrey looked at him peculiarly as she added in a sarcastic manor "me" Dumbldore took this chance to introduce the two. "Audrey meet your new Potions master and your new mentor Severus Snape." Dumbldore watched in amusement as he saw many emotions run through his ebony eyes. "I take it you too have met already?" "She nearly ran me over as she took off cursing everything in existence!"  
  
Dumbledore ushered them into his office and took his seat as Audrey plopped down in a rather large chair and Severus leaned on the wall as if he was hiding. "Why is she here Albus? That's my question." Snape asked as he massaged the bridge of his nose. "Maybe it is best if she tells the tail Severus, that is if she desires too."  
  
Audrey nervously played with a lock of hair and cleared her throat," I was raised in America, I come from a pure blood family, my mother raised me mostly my father stayed away which was just as well because when he was home all we wanted, was for him to leave. I took my mothers last name I didn't want my fathers." She trailed off and turned her gaze to the floor. "My father was a very powerful wizard. When I was a mere eight years old he insisted I started my schooling. I was sent to The Salem Wizarding Academy. My father forced things upon me such as my Anamagus training.I could change fully into my animal form by the time I was twelve." She took a deep breath and continued on "My father would hurt my mother, and one day he decided it was my turn." Her eyes glazed over as she continued. "We dealt with the abuse physical or by wand, we were too scared of him, he was just too powerful. My mother refused to obey him and turn to the dark side," Tears were forming behind her eyes. "One night he came home the smell of blood hovering around him, I heard my mother's raged scream and ran downstairs. There he was and he repeated spell after spell over and over as he pointed the wand at my mother. I saw my mother twist and scream and claw at the floor, and I just stood there I couldn't scream. He must have heard me because he turned to face me. I tried to run but I never get far. He clawed at my face and body leaving numerous scratches and cuts. He turned to my mother and said the two words needed as I saw my mother die before my eyes." She was sobbing now "He.cast it on me.well over 5 times he laughed as I clawed as the floor and cried and withered in pain, he left.leaving me and my dead mother behind." She couldn't go on and the headmaster knew it so he finished it.  
"I was her only family so I was awarded custody of her." He looked at her "There, there child its alright." Since the first time he entered the room Severus Snape spoke, "Who is her father?" He gazed to Albus then to Audrey. She muttered one word softly and emotionless but he heard her loud and clear. "Voldermolt"  
This is my first fanfic may I remind you I'm working on getting my beta's to read through my chapters faster, Meg I'm sorry I just had to post it I have chapters 2 and 3 done as well I will probably be posting them tomorrow.  
  
CUSTRUCTIVE CRITISM ONLY PLEASE! No flames! 


	2. Finding Your Roots

Disclaimer-Sorry I'm not J.K. because if I was I would be in Bermuda sipping martinis with Alan Rickman but I'm not.hey one can dream cant they?  
  
Green Star  
  
Chapter 2 Finding Your Roots  
  
Severus Snape looked as if a steamroller had hit him. "The Dark Lord is your father? But that's preposterous! It just can't be!" He paced around the small office.  
  
"Severus, calm down, things are just how they are." He motioned with his hands. "She's here because she needs protection, and that just so happens to be what I do best." He declared cheerfully, as he popped a lemon drop into his mouth. "Now, we have other matters to attend to," he said, as he turned to Audrey. "Since this is technically your first year, you need to be sorted."  
  
He looked to Severus, "She will contact you tomorrow, and we bid you a very good night." Snape trudged down the spiral staircase, and that's when he realized nothing ever makes sense.  
  
"Ahh, now my child would you rather choose your own house, or shall the Sorting Hat choose for you?" He regarded her with shimmering eyes.  
  
Audrey pondered this for a moment, and by the time she turned to face her great uncle, he was already holding the sorting hat out for her in his gentle hand. "Uncle, how do you do that?"  
  
"Magic my dear, Magic." He placed the old worn out hat on her head and it opened it's mouth in surprise,  
  
"A 7th year? And a transfer at that! My, my! Odd indeed. I see by your past you are weary of the dark, and embrace the light. You have great potential, and a thirst, oh yes, for knowledge. But most of all you wish to prove yourself worthy to those around you. You would fit well in most of the houses, but hmmm.. I must choose, so it will be.Gryffindor!"  
  
Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eye as they discussed her schedule for the days to come. He walked her to the common room entrance. "The password is Magnita; you will need to remember that. I trust you will grace me with your presence tomorrow afternoon?" "Yes, Uncle, thank you so much." "My pleasure, my dear, my pleasure." He turned and walked down the corridor, as she turned and took a deep breath.  
  
She uttered the password and walked into the small passage way and into a large maroon and gold covered room. The room was very much alive, and when she entered everyone stopped to see her, the new girl.  
  
She nervously looked around as twenty or so people stopped to stare. One brave boy, with shaggy raven hair spoke up. The infamous Harry Potter. "Excuse me but. who are you?" She flashed him a smile. "I'm Audrey, Audrey Belivein. I'm from America." "Oh wow, I've read about America. It's a mere 300 miles west of here." A girl with bushy chestnut hair piped up. "I'm Hermione Granger by the way, that's Ron Weasley, and that's Harry Potter." "Excuse me for asking, but why are you here?" Harry Potter asked quizzically?  
  
She smiled at this, she would tell him, but she would definitely leave some things out. She sat by the fire and explained her life to these three, and they listened. This was the closest thing to friends she ever had. They talked well into the night and by the time she made it up the stairs and into bed she'd gained herself three new friends. "Maybe this wont be so bad after all."  
  
Hermione woke her up the next morning, "Breakfast is in 45 minutes. Thought you would like to know."  
  
"Thanks." Audrey muttered as she rolled out of bed. She took a fast shower and used a heating charm on her hair to straighten it. She applied her makeup and put on clothes, "To hell with a uniform." She pulled on black cargo pants with purple strings and lining, and a purple tank top. She pulled some shoes on and headed down to the common room.  
  
"Morning!" she chimed as everyone turned to stare at her, again.  
  
"Audrey, we have a uniform." Ron informed her.  
  
"Yes, we do, don't we?" She looked down. "Oh well." Hermione, Ron, and Harry looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. "Oh, and by the way call me Audi." She smiled then added "So, where's food?"  
  
"I'm beginning to like this girl." Ron said cheerfully as he walked toward the door. Harry and Ron walked ahead as Hermione and Audi talked. "So let me get this straight. You are already an Anamagus?" Hermione asked, spellbound.  
  
"Yeah," Audi muttered.  
  
"Wow. So if you don't mind me asking what is your Anamagus form?" Hermione looked at her and cocked her head.  
  
Audi decided she could have some serious fun with this. She changed into her animal form and stretched her paws and arched her back. Hermione made a noise and jumped back, Audi took off and skidded in front on Ron and Harry. The two stared at the cat until they noticed the eyes.  
  
"Wicked!" They both chimed. She was an all black cat with the trademark purple eyes. Her fun was far from over; she walked behind Harry and Ron as they entered the Great Hall. They walked to their seats and everyone studied the black cat walking behind them. Only Dumbledore knew and he chuckled to himself. The three sat down and the cat jumped up onto the table and turned back into her human form before sitting down. The room was in awe.  
  
"Let me introduce you to our new student from America. Miss Audrey Belivein." The room was dead silent, even the teachers were gaping. Professor McGonagall was in silent glee as Professor Snape was in silent fury.  
  
"AUDREY!??!" A well-built boy with blonde hair jumped up from the Slytherin table. Audrey turned and gray met purple.  
  
"Draco?" She took off running and almost knocked over a 2nd year Hufflepuff. He met her halfway and embraced her in a huge hug. The room was dead silent. Draco, the sex god of the school, a Slytherin, just hugged a Gryffindor who wasn't even from here. "Why are you here?" Draco asked curiously, Audrey avoided his eyes. "Dad. killed. my Mum." Her eyes flicked up to meet his. He enclosed her in another hug as Harry and Ron walked up behind Audrey.  
  
"You know Malfoy?" Ron spat out the question.  
  
"Yes, she knows me, Weasel," Draco spat back. "Aud, meet me in the Astronomy Tower tonight, we need to talk. I'll see you later." He left after scowling at Harry and glaring harshly at Ron. The three walked back to the table and sat down. Ron was the first to ask. "How do you know Malfoy?"  
  
"He's an old friend, the only person I was ever allowed to see. My father arranged for us to be married." She trailed off and studied the table; she knew what was coming.  
  
Harry spoke and leaned closer to Ron and Audi, "Who is your father?" Audrey intensely studied the table. "Actually Harry you know him quite well. He killed your parents."  
  
"Your father. is. is. Voldemort?" Harry asked. Ron cringed at the name and Harry was in disbelief.  
  
"Yes." Audrey looked ashamed.  
  
"Well, it fits the description and the story makes sense now." Ron added.  
  
"We can talk about this later," Hermione rejoined the group as they walked out of the Great Hall. "Hey Audrey, do you like quidditch?" Ron asked as he walked to her left "Squid what?" Audrey looked confused.  
  
"Thank Merlin!" Hermione declared, very relived.  
  
See that button yea that one all the way down there click it!  
  
Thanks to my WONDERFUL AWSOME beta-reader, with out her this would not be up! 


	3. The Serpent and the Cat

Disclaimer-You are really stupid if you would think for one moment that I am J.K. Rowling, if you thought that you need to be shipped off to a mental hospital PRONTO!  
Green Star Chapter 3 The serpent and the cat  
  
The four walked into their first class of the day, potions. "This will be fun, Snape will be your favorite teacher for sure." Ron stated sarcastically. Harry and Ron took their seats as Hermione and Audrey settled into the seats behind them. Snape walked in. no, he didn't walk, he PLOWED in, and barked, "Class, you know the routine. The potion is due at the end of the hour. Ingredients on desks, pg 72 in the textbook. One word and points will be taken. Mr. Longbottom, I suggest you try and not melt anything." He sat at his desk and he gazed around the room. His gaze intimidated all the students, all but one... Audrey.  
  
"Miss Belivein," he barked. "May I help you?" She asked. "We have a dress code, and THAT is not it." He gestured to her clothes. She looked at him as purple collided with black. "I know," she replied sweetly. "I suggest you change." "I don't want to," she said defiantly. "Do NOT take that tone with me." He barked. "Why?" Her voice dripped sugar as she cocked her head, the whole class gasped. Someone was standing up to Snape. "I do NOT like your SARCASM, Miss Belivein." "Well I do, professor, I have something shoved up my -" "MISS BELIVEIN!" He cut her off "Okay, okay, fine. I'll shut up!" she took her seat "Miss Belivein, you have won yourself detention tonight with me." He stated eyes still ablaze. "JOY!" she replied sarcastically, then went to work.  
  
She was the first to finish her potion, a simple wart removal potion. She bottled the lot and took a book out of her bag and began to read. A voice disturbed her.  
  
"Belivein, what do you think you're doing?" Snape scowled. "One; I am reading, and two; please fix your face, it looks as though you've consumed 3 lemons." She never took her eyes off the book. "Miss Belivein!!" "Yes, okay, I think you know my name by now. What do you want!?" "Why aren't you working on your potion?" he demanded, glaring at her. "You can't work on a potion that is finished, bottled, and cleaned up. Unless you want more than 2 batches." She motioned to the 12 bottles neatly sorted on her desk.  
  
Snape was in disbelief, pissed and agitated. "You cannot be finished!" He looked at her desk at then at her, still reading the book. "You must have screwed something up. That's impossible! You messed something up!"  
  
Audrey was pissed. "Professor. I. NEVER. SCREW. UP!" she half yelled behind gritted teeth.  
  
"I am your teacher you will treat me with respect! You could not have brewed it that fast and not screwed something up!"  
  
"You're wrong and stubborn, I can't take this. You're cruel, and another thing, YOU SUCK AT TEACHING!" she grabbed her bag and bolted out the door. Everyone's eyes were on Snape, no way did she just say what she said... he's Snape! He's feared!  
  
"Anyone moves and you will lose 100 points!" he bolted out the door. Audrey could tell he was chasing her, why not keep the upper hand? She changed into her cat self and bolted down the corridor. She needed to blow off steam. She reached the common room entrance just as Snape reached the 4th flight of stairs. "BELIVEIN!" he raged, as he breathed raggedly. She turned around and stared. "What the hell do you want now?" She said coolly, he continued his journey up the stairs. "I will not take your attitude or your mouth!" "Fine. Don't. Your class is easy, and I would be fine if I never saw your ugly face again!" She knew it was childish but she couldn't help it. 'How could anyone stand up to me?' he thought incredulously.  
  
"If you have nothing else to say to me, then leave me be!" She stormed into the common room and into her dorm only to grab two things, her broom and a ball. She headed back out. He was waiting for her when she climbed out of the entrance. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back sharply. Her eyes glazed over in fury. "THAT was a mistake." She cooed harshly, she pulled back her right arm, made a fist, and punched him square in the face. He was taken aback, and he loosened the death grip on her wrist. She took the opportunity and wriggled free, she dove over the railing and mounted her broom. She flew with ease to the bottom and out onto the grounds, leaving a bleeding and furious Severus Snape behind. He flew down the stairs.  
  
Audrey felt better after she got outside. 'Oh, the nerve of him,' she thought. She jumped off her broom and enlarged the soccer ball she'd stuck in her pocket. She harshly kicked it against the stone wall of the castle wishing it was Snape's head. She hated it here already, she refused to talk to him again no one touches her, ever. 'How dare he,' him of all people who actually knew her past and yet. 'GOD, HE'S SUCH AN ASS!' she mentally screamed. "The nerve of him, I can't deal with it here, sometimes I wish I was dead." She conversed to herself out loud. In all her fury she did not see that Snape had walked up behind her. "Miss Belivein!" His voice was pure velvet, she turned on her heel, and he pinned her to the school wall. He breathed harshly on her neck.  
  
"Get off me, NOW!!" She ordered. "No. You've already physically assaulted me, and your words alone could get you expelled!" "Fine, expel me, see if I care. Then where am I going to go, huh? It would be like suicide. You know what, go right ahead. Be my guest, sign my death warrant and send me walking. I'll go gladly."  
  
Snape took a step back and looked at this girl - no, woman - in front of him. She was in sheer pain; she was an abused child. No wonder she took so harshly to his words and actions. 'You stupid git,' he thought to himself.  
  
She turned and walked away as Snape spoke up, "Wait." "Why? So you can criticize me more? Go ahead; make a crack at me. I'm sorry, it's not my fault I am the way I am, blame my father. My past isn't exactly cake and marshmallows." She stormed about the grounds and he followed.  
  
"I know your past is less than.. an ideal one, but that gives you no right to antagonize me as you did. I am still your teacher." "You're just like him." She muttered as she quickened her pace. "Just like who, may I ask?" The harsh tone was now near gone. "My father." Severus Snape stopped dead in his tracks, and was about to respond when he realized she was right. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4 should be out sometime this weekend thanks again to my beta reader 


End file.
